What a Workout
by Loquacious Lotus Blossom
Summary: Ginny's got new exercise clothes. See what happens when she goes for a run.


Ginny snuggled deeper into the blankets on her bed trying to get a few more moments of precious sleep before—

"Muuummm!"

She sighed. _Looks like it's time to get up, _she thought, but before she could get her muscles coordinated enough to get out of bed two tiny bodies launched themselves on top of her.

"Oof! Good morning, boys," she rolled over to gather James and Albus in her arms.

"Gerroff, Al. I want to snuggle with Mum today!" James yelled at his brother and threw his body on top of Ginny's.

"But she's my mum too! I love her!" Al screeched attempting to burrow himself under James into Ginny's side.

"Now, now, I love you both so much. There's room for everyone." She put an arm around each, settled one boy on either side of her and pulled the blankets on top of all of them. She revelled in their tiny bodies pressed against hers. They were so warm and cuddly. The moment filled her with a sense of contentment. She could lay here forever. Until the boys started swatting at each other's hands both trying to hug her closer to him.

"Look who I found," Harry announced as he walked into the room carrying a 2-year-old Lily Luna. He was fully dressed in his Auror robes looking as handsome as ever. Ginny, on the other hand, felt like a mess in an old tee shirt and her hair mussed from sleep.

"Mummy!" She cried as she leapt onto the bed. Directly on Ginny's soft stomach.

"Oof! Be careful Lily. That hurt Mummy."

"Sorry, Mummy."

"Now, come here sweet girl." Sitting up, Ginny disentangled herself from the boys and pulled Lily into her arms.

"Gin, I've got to go to work. Are you okay? Do you need anything before I leave?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed again. "No, we'll be fine Harry. Have a good day." She loved the kids, but she was not looking forward to the whole day with them by herself.

Harry walked over to the bed and gave each of the kids a kiss goodbye. "Be good for your mum, okay kids?" Turning to Ginny, "You have a good day too, yeah? I know these barbarians are a handful for you." He kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Mmmm. I think I'm going to take them to the Burrow and Mum will watch them while I go for a run in the orchard." She extricated herself from the children enough to reach her arms around his neck and pull him in for one more kiss.

"That's great. I noticed you've been working out a lot lately." He lingered with his face close to hers and the kids jumping all around and screaming at each other

Staring into his bright green eyes and her fingers fiddling with the hair on the back of his neck, she said, "Well, now that the kids are getting a bit older I want to feel more like myself. I did spend nearly half of the last seven years either pregnant or recovering from having a baby."

"I think pregnant you is equally as beautiful and wonderful as non-pregnant you." He kissed her one more time. "I really have to go."

"I know. Go." She let go of Harry and watched him walk out the door, a bit jealous that he got to go to work and do interesting things and her day would consist of playing with the children, making food and cleaning up after them. But she could exercise. That would make her feel better. And she could try out those new workout leggings she just purchased. She just had to get the kids dressed and fed and then they could go to the Burrow.

"Okay boys, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast." James and Al paused for a second and then just started jumping on the bed even more wildly. "_Now." _When they heard her tone, they immediately stopped and ran to their room to get dressed.

Lily sat on her parents' bed huddled in the blankets while Ginny went to her closet to get clothes. She pulled out the new workout leggings she got at Gladrags Wizardwear. A couple of her old teammates from the Harpies had suggested these specific leggings for working out and Ginny now understood why. The leggings hugged her bum and legs in just the right way (and supposedly they could be magically shrunk if things got smaller during her exercise). But the most exciting part was the pockets. Regular ladies' trousers and activewear never had pockets. These leggings had three! Two on the sides and a hidden pocket specially made for her wand.

"I like your leggings, Mummy."

"Thank you, baby girl. Come on, let's get you dressed." Ginny scooped up Lily and started getting ready for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Ginny gathered the children, extra clothes and a few books and toys and they all flooed over to the Burrow. She got them all settled with her mum who was more than happy to be surrounded by her grandbabies and headed out for her run around the property.

Ginny started running again a couple of weeks ago after Lily turned two and she finally felt a bit less overwhelmed with the responsibilities of her life. She had always been active person, playing Quidditch and running had helped her stay in top shape when she played professionally, but ever since she got pregnant with James nearly seven years ago she hadn't had time to run or exercise as much. Every time she thought she was taking steps to get back in shape she ended up pregnant again as Harry couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Ginny picked up her pace as she ran through the orchard. Running was physically hard, but it made her feel powerful. Like she could do anything. She could keep up with the kids and all of their shenanigans. She could keep up with Harry in bed. That was perhaps the best part. The workouts gave Ginny more energy and their sex life was back on track after several years of being sleep deprived and having to get up at all hours of the night to answer the calls of the children.

_Damn, these are the best leggings I have ever had. I need some more of these._ She usually just worked out in old shorts or regular muggle leggings. But these magical leggings felt so good as she was running. And she wasn't sure if it was the run itself or the leggings or both, but she also felt very turned on during this run. _If only Harry and I could sneak off right now for a quick shag in the shed or somewhere._

After a satisfying three-mile run, Ginny ended up back at the Burrow to collect James, Al and Lily from her mum and head back home for lunch and then dragged them to Hogsmeade to buy more leggings. She got 6 more pairs, so she could work out every day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following Saturday, Ginny was getting ready and couldn't figure out why she only had one pair of leggings left. _I should have at least 3 pairs in here. We just did laundry. I'll have to talk to Kreacher about the laundry._ Before she could focus too much on the lack of exercise clothes in her drawer, Harry walked in. He was off that day and finally saw Ginny in her magical leggings.

"Wow, Ginny. Those leggings are…" His face was slack in awe. "I mean your arse looks _brilliant_ in those."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I _told_ you they are magical leggings. And look? My bum has already gotten a bit smaller, so I had to resize them using this charm. And the way they feel! Ohhh. I don't want to ever wear other leggings or trousers again!"

"I don't ever want to see you wear other trousers again either." He wrapped his arms around her body and caressed her bum. He started to nibble on her neck. "You've always been beautiful, but right now I just want to throw you down and shag your brains out. Do you think we have time?"

"Daddy! We're hungry! I'm afraid Lily will eat me soon!" Al yelled from the kitchen.

Harry sighed and whispered in Ginny's ear, "I guess we don't have time now, but soon?" He nipped her earlobe.

"Well, we are going to the Burrow so Mum and Dad can watch the kids while we go running. Who knows what we can get up to on our run?" Her brown eyes sparkled with all of the possibilities of what they could do. In the orchard. By the pond. In the broom shed.

Once everyone was ready, they flooed over to the Burrow.

"I'm so glad you're all here, my babies." Molly hugged her grandchildren and Harry and Ginny. "Oh, Lily! I love your little outfit! You look just like your Mummy," exclaimed Molly. Ginny looked over and noticed that Lily was dressed very similarly to her in little workout leggings and a shirt.

But not wanting to waste her precious time alone with Harry, Ginny kissed the children goodbye, grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out the back door of the Burrow. They started their run at a moderate warm-up pace and eventually worked up to full speed. Harry was keeping pace just behind Ginny. She knew that he wasn't running at top speed but letting her choose the path because she had been running here regularly. She led them to the broom shed by the makeshift Quidditch pitch on the Burrow property. They looked around to make sure they were alone and then ducked into the ramshackle structure.

As soon as the door closed, their bodies crashed together. Their lips met. Their kiss was frantic, both knowing that their time in the broom shed was limited. Her hands tangled in his hair while his hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and ran up and down her back.

"Wait!" She cried and pulled away from Harry. He was dazed from their kisses and unsure what the problem was. Ginny pulled her wand out of the hidden magical pocket and set the locking, silencing and contraceptive charms. "You never know who could wander this direction," she whispered.

"How right you are, my dear." He smiled and pulled her close. Harry grabbed Ginny's bum and lifted her off the ground while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned around to push her back against an empty wall of the shed while caressing her backside and grinding his cock into her centre. She writhed against him trying to increase the friction between them.

Using his body for leverage, he pinned her against the wall and slid her shirt up and over her head. She took the opportunity to remove his shirt as well. As soon as both of their shirts were off, she grabbed his neck and tugged his mouth back to hers. Harry reached his hands to her breasts and kneaded them through her sports bra for a few moments before deciding that it was getting in the way and ridding her of the garment. When their naked chests rubbed together they both moaned in satisfaction at the contact. He dipped his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Yes, oh, yes, Harry!"

Harry's hands moved back to her bum, but this time slipped inside of her knickers caressing her bare skin. One of his hands slid around to her front and just grazed her clit.

"Uhh, why are you teasing me so?" She panted.

He chuckled and looked her in the eye. "Because I know how much you like it," he replied before kissing her deeply while his fingers worked their magic on her.

Ginny's hands roamed along his back. Her nails digging into his flesh before moving her hands down to his arse and attempting to push his shorts down his hips. But because of the way their bodies were twisted together, she couldn't get them down very far.

"Too many clothes," she groaned and unwrapped her legs from his waist to remove his shorts. He set about the task of removing her leggings but struggled to get them off her body. "They are special compression material to maximize my performance."

Harry just stared at her. "Well, they are getting in the way of my _performance_ right now."

Ginny grabbed the waistbands of her leggings and knickers at the same time and shimmied out of her remaining garments. "Better?"

"Much." They came together again with her back against the wall and legs wrapped around him, his hands cupping her bum, but this time there was no barrier separating their flesh. She reached her hand between their bodies and grasped his member in her hand. She stroked it up and down a few times. "Uh, Ginny. If you keep doing that this is going to be over very quickly."

"Well then, maybe we should move on to the main event?" She giggled and waggled her eyebrows at him. With his cock in her hand, she manoeuvred him to her entrance. "Ready?"

"Yessssss," he hissed as he entered her. They both let out a satisfied sigh once he was fully seated inside of her. She tightened her legs around him to push him in as deeply as possible and hold him still for a moment, relishing the feeling of fullness inside of her. Harry slowly pulled back and began to gently thrust inside her. She reached her hand between their bodies and rubbed her clit as his thrusts increased in speed. Faster and faster and finally she let out a great scream as she came. Within moments he reached his own release and half-collapsed against her and the wall.

Ginny felt herself sliding down the wall because he was no longer supporting her in the same way, so she dropped her feet to the ground and stood up but still held Harry in her arms. She kissed him thoroughly and gave him a smirk. "I wish you could come running with me every day. That's the perfect end to my workout."

"Would that I could. It would be a great, ummm, _workout_ for us both." They laughed and began to clean themselves up. First with the cleaning and freshening charms and then they set about gathering their discarded clothing. Now that she was slightly sweaty from their activities, she struggled a bit to get the leggings back on because they were sticking to her skin more than usual. "Need some help?" Harry asked now that he was fully dressed.

"I've got it," she grumbled and glared at him, then proceeded to wiggle the leggings on.

"Those leggings _do_ look absolutely brilliant on you, you know."

She flashed him a cocky grin and laughed. "I know."

They removed the privacy charms and headed out to finish their run back to the Burrow. They had no idea how long they had been gone, but probably too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Potter family arrived back home, Ginny spoke to Kreacher about the laundry and what had happened to all of her magical workout leggings. Kreacher assured her that all the laundry would be done that day and she would have clean leggings for her run in the morning.

But the next morning her drawer was still empty. No leggings.

"Harry, have you seen my workout leggings? I bought seven pairs so that I would have enough for a whole week. I wore my last pair yesterday and asked Kreacher to do the laundry last night." Wearing her dressing gown, she dug through her drawers looking for the leggings as she spoke, hoping that she would find them in a different drawer. "He's usually so good about everything, but none of the leggings are in my drawers. I see plenty of knickers, shirts, socks, sports bras, but no leggings. Where in the world are they?" She mused.

"Just ask him. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. I'm going to get the kids dressed. See you in the kitchen for breakfast when you're ready."

"Yeah, yeah. See you in a few minutes," she murmured distractedly. "Kreacher!"

"Yes, mistress? You are needing Kreacher?" The house-elf appeared in the master bedroom.

"Kreacher, I know you did the laundry yesterday, but I can't find any of my workout leggings. Do you know where they are?"

"Mistress," he croaked, "Kreacher washed everything and put away everyone's clothes as usual."

"Are you sure?"

"Is Mistress questioning Kreacher's ability to do his duties?"

"Oh, no, Kreacher. I would never. I just can't find these leggings…but don't worry about it. I'm sure that they will show up sometime." Perplexed but not wanting to question the old house-elf any further Ginny dismissed him and found an old pair of old shorts and a shirt to wear for her run and proceeded to the kitchen to eat breakfast with her family.

Harry had already prepared a full English breakfast for Sunday morning including bacon, eggs, sausage, toast and tomatoes.

"Mummy!" Lily cried and ran to Ginny throwing herself into her mother's embrace. Ginny squeezed the tiny toddler's body to hers and inhaled her sweet smell.

"How are you this morning, darling?"

"Mummy, you wike my cwothes? I just wike you." Ginny glanced down at her daughter's outfit today. The shirt she recognized and while the leggings looked oddly familiar, Ginny didn't remember Lily having any quite like these.

"Your clothes are very pretty and I like them very much," Ginny told her daughter. Turning to Harry she asked, "Ummm, Harry? Where did you get Lily's clothes? Specifically, her _leggings_?"

Harry looked at his wife blankly and slowly answered, "In her drawer with the rest of her other trousers and leggings? Is there something wrong with them? She specifically asked to wear that pair."

Still holding Lily, Ginny walked upstairs to her room and check her drawers. Sure enough, there were six tiny pairs of leggings. Ginny's magical workout leggings. She turned to her daughter, "Sweetie, why are Mummy's leggings now Lily-sized?"

"Because dey are da best weggings evah! You sayed so. Mummy had some and Lily wanted some too." Ginny hugged and kissed the little girl and just started laughing.

Hearing the commotion, Harry and the boys came into Lily's room. "Everything ok?"

Ginny could not stop laughing at the situation. Harry, James and Albus just stared at her dumbfounded by her response. "Lily! It was Lily!" She finally huffed out.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. James and Albus just stared, wide-eyed at their mother laughing hysterically.

Ginny caught her breath and finally managed to explain what happened. "Lily wanted my new leggings and did accidental magic to shrink them to her size!" And she started howling again with laughter. The boys seeing their mother's reaction started laughing too.

Harry scooped Lily from her mother. "Lily girl! I'm so proud of you! Already showing signs of magic. That's brilliant!"

Ginny realized, "I still need more leggings!" And the five of them collapsed on the floor with laughter.

The end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: _This fic is for a little challenge in our Discord group, but really an ode to my love of yoga pants with pockets. I tell everyone how much I love them. Special thanks to Icy for his inspiration because of his, ummmm, enthusiasm for the prompt, ginnyweasley777 for convincing me that a true Brit would never call them pants and iKingBearII just for being my buddy._


End file.
